Hatafutte Parade (Finland)
Hatafutte Parade (はたふってパレード フィンランド版 Hatafutte Parēdo Finrando-ban, lit. "Flag-waving Parade - Finland Edition") is the ending theme for the anime series Hetalia: World Series. This alternate version of the song was rewritten to reflect the life and culture in Finland. It is sung by Takahiro Mizushima in the voice of Finland. Lyrics Kanji= 右手にサンタ袋　左手にはタヅナ プレゼント届けて　モイ！モイ！パレード 魅惑の世界へ Tervetuloa 手をとって輪になって　回るよ地球号 花たまごも一緒で絶好調 雪のふる湖　Nordic Cross ソリで夢を運びますよ ヘタリア♪ 「夜空には満天の星 たまに見かける流れ星に　モイ！っと　ご挨拶 長い夜は　まだ始まったばかりだよ」 プレゼント届けて　モイ！モイ！パレード 楽器を鳴らして　行進です♪ みんなで　せーので合奏すれば たったひとつの地球（うた）　完成しますよ カンテレ係は　僕フィンランド 「花たまごは　ベルの担当だよ♪」 銀色に染まる　Vanha Rauma トナカイは夜空を翔けて Revontuli　を　くぐり抜け　みんなの待つ街へむかうんだ☆ Joulupukki on Tulossa Joulupukki on Tulossa Joulupukki on Tulossa　楽しい人には草も花 Joulupukki on Tulossa　育てよう幸せのSiemen Joulupukki on Tulossa　わきあがる大歓声 Joulupukki on Tulossa 「トナカイくんにも名前をつけなくちゃ、 う～んと・・・　これがいいかなぁ あっ　でもこれもいいなぁ スーさんに相談してみよう☆」 プレゼント届けて　モイ！モイ！パレード メロディは　万国共通です♪ 5つの大陸と　7つの海を ノリノリなNopeusで　大横断 明日へ続いてく　Joululoma 「クリスマスハムには スウィートマスタードが合うんですよ☆」 雪のふる湖　Nordic Cross ソリで夢を運びますよ ヘタリア♪ 「サウナに入りながら　みんなの幸せな顔を思い浮かべる この瞬間が　僕がみんなからもらった　最高のプレゼント みんな　喜んでくれるといいなぁ...」 |-| Romaji= Migite ni SANTA bukuro, hidarite ni wa TADZUNA PUREZENTO todokete Moi! Moi! PAREEDO Miwaku no sekai e Tervetuloa Te wo totte wa ni natte mawaru yo chikyuugou Hanatamago mo issho de zekkouchou Yuki no furu mizuumi Nordic Cross Sori de yume wo hakobimasu yo Hetaria♪ "Yozora ni wa manten no hoshi Tama ni mikakeru nagareboshi ni Moi! Tto goaisatsu Nagai yoru wa mada hajimatta bakari dayo" PUREZENTO todokete Moi! Moi! PAREEDO Gakki wo narashite koushindesu♪ Minna de seeno de gassou sureba Tatta hitotsu no uta kansei shimasu yo KANTERE gakari wa boku FINRANDO "Hanatamago wa BERU no tantou dayo♪" Gin'iro ni somaru Vanha Rauma Tonakai wa yozora wo kakete Revontuli wo kugurinuke minna no matsu machi e mukaunda☆ Joulupukki on Tulossa Joulupukki on Tulossa Joulupukki on Tulossa tanoshii hito ni wa kusa mo hana Joulupukki on Tulossa sodateyou shiawase no Siemen Joulupukki on Tulossa wakiagaru dai kansei Joulupukki on Tulossa "Tonakai-kun ni mo namae wo tsuke nakucha, U~nto... Kore ga ii ka naa Aa, demo kore mo ii naa Suu-san ni soudan shite miyou☆" PUREZENTO todokete Moi! Moi! PAREEDO MERODI wa bankoku kyoutsuu desu♪ Itsutsu no tairiku to nanatsu no umi wo Norinori na Nopeus de dai oudan Asu e tsuzuite ku Joululoma "KURISUMASU HAMU ni wa SUUIITO MASUTAADO ga aundesu yo☆" Yuki no furu mizuumi Nordic Cross Sori de yume wo hakobimasu yo HETARIA "SAUNA ni hairi nagara minna no shiawase na kao wo omoi ukaberu Kono shunkan ga boku ga minna kara moratta saikou no PUREZENTO Minna yorokonde kureruto ii naa..." |-| English= In my right hand is Santa sack, in my left hand are reins Delivering presents, it's a Moi Moi Parade Towards the enchanting world, Tervetuloa!Welcome Take our hands, make a circle, spin, and it's the world With Hanatamago, I'm in the best condition! A snowy lake is the Nordic Cross We carry the sled of dreams Hetalia! "The night sky is full of stars Sometimes, you'll see shooting stars. Moi, let's greet innovation! The night is just getting started!" Delivering presents, it's a moi moi parade! Sound your instruments, it's time to march! If everyone at one-two makes the ensemble, The one and only song will be complete. The one in charge of the KanteleA Nordic string instrument is me, Finland! "Hanatamago is on the bell!" The Vanha RaumaA famous hotel is stained silver Reindeer are over the night sky Everybody is waiting for the RevontuliNorthern Lights to pass through the city Joulupukki on TulossaSanta Claus is coming Joulupukki on Tulossa Joulupukki on Tulossa To a happy person, grass is flowers Joulupukki on Tulossa The growing SiemenSeed of happiness Joulupukki on Tulossa The loud cheering grows more passionate! Joulupukki on Tulossa "Reindeer-kun's name will be Tsuke Nakucha. Unnn...but this one is also good. And this one too. I'll have to ask Su-san for advice!" Delivering presents, it's a moi moi parade! This melody is universal! The five continents and seven seas With this rocking nopeus,Pace they'll transverse each other grandly! The JoululomaChristmas vacation will continue into tomorrow "Christmas ham and sweet mustard really suit each other!" A snowy lake is the Nordic Cross We carry the sled of dreams Hetalia! "The happy faces of everyone when they enter the sauna... Remembering that moment is the greatest gift I've received! I hope everyone was pleased!" |-| Finnish= Oikeassa kädessäni on Joulupukin säkki, vasemassa kädessäni ovat valjaat Jaetaan lahjoja, on Moi Moi paraati! Kohti lumoavaa maailmaa, tervetuloa! Ottakaa kätemme, tehdään ympyrä, pyöritään, ja se on maailma Hanatamagon kanssa olen parhaassa kunnossa! Luminen järvi on Pohjoismaiden Risti Kannamme unelmien kelkkaa Hetalia! "Yötaivas on täynnä tähtiä Toisinaan näet tähdenlentoja. Moi, tervehditään niitä! Yö on vasta alkamassa!" Jaetaan lahjoja, on Moi Moi paraati! Virittäkää soittimet, on aika marssia! Jos kaikki soittavat yhdessä, Tulee kappale valmiiksi. Kanteleesta vastaan minä, Suomi! "Hanatamago on vastuussa kulkusista!" Vanha Rauma on värjätty hopeaan Porot laukkaavat yötaivaalla. Kaikki odottavat revontulia kulkemaan läpi kaupungin Joulupukki on Tulossa Joulupukki on Tulossa Joulupukki on Tulossa, onnelliselle ihmiselle rikkaruohotkin ovat kukkia Joulupukki on Tulossa, onnellisuuden kasvava siemen Joulupukki on Tulossa, kannustus kasvaa kiihkeäksi! Joulupukki on Tulossa "Poron nimeksi tulee Tsuke Nakucha. Unnn... mutta tämä on myös hyvä. Ja myös tämä. Minun täytyy kysyä Su-sanilta neuvoa!" Jaetaan lahjoja, on Moi Moi paraati! Tämä melodia on maailmanlaajuinen! Viisi mannerta ja seitsemän merta Tällä rokkaavalla nopeudella, ne risteävät toisiaan! Joululoma jatkuu huomenna "Joulukinkku ja makea sinappi sopivat hyvin yhteen!" Luminen järvi on Pohjoismaiden Risti Kannamme unelmien kelkkaa Hetalia! "Kaikkien onnelliset kasvot, kun he tulevat saunaan ... Sen hetken muistelu on suurin lahja, jonka olen saanut! Toivottavasti kaikki olivat tyytyväisiä!" Trivia This song was released on May 25, 2011, on the DVD which came with the sixth volume, Hetalia: World Series Vol. 6 Limited Edition DVD. Also on the DVD is Sweden's version of Hatafutte Parade. This song is also the twelfth track on the album Hetalia: World Series: Hatafutte Best, which was released on December 29, 2012. Category:Songs Category:Music Category:Media Category:Hatafutte Parade